The Contractor shall provide resources to support NIDA in its goal of conducting clinical trials to test the effectiveness of new science-based drug abuse treatments in community settings. The clinical trials performed will be Phase I, Phase II, and Phase III/IV medication trials and/or stage I/II and stage III behavior therapy trials. The studies will be carried out in multiple sites across the country in a variety of treatment settings. Activities will support the trials carried out under cooperative agreements, grants or other funding mechanisms and expert consultation in clinical research.